plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zombie's Best Friend
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Triassic |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Pet Zombie |umiejętności = Po zagraniu obok zombie: Tworzy losowego zombie kosztującego . |opis = "To, co się liczy, to niekoniecznie rozmiar psa w walce; to rozmiar walki w psie." - Wight Z. Diesenhower }} Zombie's Best Friend jest super-rzadką kartą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes należącą do klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / . Gdy zostanie zagrany na rzędzie, który sąsiaduje z rzędem, na którym znajduje się zombie, pozwala stworzy na wybranym wolnym rzędzie losowego zombie, którego koszt wynosi . Etymologia Nazwa tej karty pochodzi od określenia "man's best friend" (najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka), którym określa się psy. Słowo "man" zostało tu jednak zastąpione przez "zombie", co nawiązuje do tego, że jest to karta zombie. Historia wersji 1.24.6 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Ability:' When played next to a Zombie: Make another random Zombie that costs . *'Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare "What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog." - Wight Z. Diesenhower TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Crazy *'Podział:' Zwierzęcy Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Po zagraniu obok zombie: Tworzy losowego zombie kosztującego . *'Rzadkość:' Triassic - Super-Rzadka "To, co się liczy, to niekoniecznie rozmiar psa w walce; to rozmiar walki w psie." - Wight Z. Diesenhower Strategie Z Sam w sobie Zombie's Best Friend to słaba karta jak na swój koszt i nie powinna być grana jeśli gracz nie jest w stanie wykorzystać jej umiejętności. Jest ona jednak przydatna jeśli gracz ma na jednym z rzędów jakiegoś zombie, ponieważ można dzięki niemu zająć dwa rzędy jedną kartą. Jest to użyteczne, gdy na polu gry znajduje się Unlife of the Party, gdyż będzie mógł otrzymać większą premię do statystyk w łatwy sposób. Tworzony przez tą kartę zombie jest losowy, więc nie ma jednolitej strategii co do tego. Może to być zarówno bezużyteczny zombie, taki jak Cardboard Robot Zombie, jak też użyteczna karta i potencjalne zagrożenie, na przykład Disco-Naut lub Cheese Cutter. Jako Zwierzak może zostać wykorzystany do aktywacji umiejętności Cat Lady i Zookeepera w taliach Electric Boogaloo. Dodatkowo, może on stworzyć innego Zwierzaka, co daje graczowi szansę na podwójną aktywację umiejętności. Przeciw Podczas gdy sam Zombie's Best Friend nie powinien być zagrożeniem, stworzony zombie może być problematyczny. Ponieważ jednak do stworzenia jakiegokolwiek zombie wymaga zagrania nim obok innej postaci, można uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi wykorzystanie jej poprzez eliminację postaci przeciwnika tak szybko, jak się da. Zombie's Best Friend jest bardzo łatwy do pokonania, wystarczy zadać mu jeden punkt obrażeń (jeśli jego zdrowie nie zostało zwiększone). Jest również podatny na dużą ilość sztuczek i umiejętności roślin mogących go zniszczyć. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *"Wight Z. Diesenhower" to nawiązanie do 34. prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, Dwighta Eisenhowera. Przytoczony w opisie cytat to jeden z jego cytatów. Zobacz też *Disco Zombie en:Zombie's Best Friend Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Triassic Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty Crazy Kategoria:Karty typu Pet